


If you like your coffee hot let me be your coffee pot

by quicksilvxrs



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crush, F/M, bucky being a gigantic dork, coffee plays a major role in this, college au no one asked for, steve is a supportive bff, wanda is nerdy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilvxrs/pseuds/quicksilvxrs
Summary: It was the fourth time that week he sat alone in the library. It was also the fourth time that week that he'd fail to do his work because he kept watching her.





	

It was the fourth time that week he sat alone in the library. It was also the fourth time that week that he'd fail to do his work because he kept watching her.  
Bucky knew who she was. Her name was Wanda, and she was a creative writing major. She was friends with Steve, and how that happened he didn't know. He also knew she was absolutely gorgeous.

Even right now, at 12:00 am on a Wednesday, looking so tired. Her eyes travelled down the page she was reading for the fifth time. He noticed that. God, hopefully no one noticed the absolute creep he had been for the past two weeks. But he couln't exactly help it. She's really pretty and from what he heard, really smart. She's always busy writing something on her laptop or reading some book he probably would never read. Her earbuds were on, like they always were. She was nodding her head slightly to the music. A little frown on her face.  
He looked down at his own project. He was an art major. He had dozens of paintings to research, some of his personal favorites, but he still preferred watching her. Who is Claude Monet anyway, right?

He managed to stop creeping and get some work done, but it all just went to hell when he saw her picking her stuff up and leaving, passing him by with a small and tired smile.

He noticed he was the only person left there. He didn't get to smile back, but that little smile fueled him into his next day's actions.

He was walking towards his class when his childhood best friend and annoying pain in the ass Steve caught up with him.

"Do you feel like telling me why you weren't in your dorm last night?"

"Sorry Mom" Bucky said, rolling his eyes "If you must know I was studying. At the library"

Apparently that was funny to Steve, because he laughed.

"Right. Studying Wanda's face, more likely."

It wasn't exactly a lie.

"She was there, actually."

It was Steve's turn to roll his eyes.

"Of course she was there, she can't stand her roommate. And you knew she'd be there. That's why you go there in the first place."

"Not true." Bucky replied "I like it cause it's quiet, unlike Sam's 40 year old dad music taste. Wait, who is her roommate?"

"I don't know. Some girl with a weird name" Steve replied.

"Wow, cause now you have really narrowed it down to about every girl in this campus"

"Anyway"

"Yeah, anyway. I was thinking of like, talking to her. What do you think?"

"I think that's a good idea, Buck."

"Yeah, I think she would be nice to talk to. Someone intelligent, so we can have like, intellectual conversations."

"If you mean someone to keep up with you, first: you're being an asshole. Second: she'd eat you alive. She's a lot smarter than you are."

Having said that, he just left.

 

Bucky was leaving his last lecture for the day, finally. He was on his way to the library when he decided it was time to take matter into his own hands. He walked into a coffee shop he went to a lot. So much he was friends with the owner, who greeted him when he came through the door. He ordered a simple black coffee, with a shot of vanilla in it, just because he thought it would taste good. The barista handed him the cup, and he was almost out of the door when he grabbed a black marker and wrote his number on the cup, small and just above the sleeve thing.

When he got to the library she was already there, in her usual spot. He thought about how he was going to give the coffee to her, considering they never actually spoke before. She had her head down, as if she was asleep and he thought maybe... Maybe he could just place the cup beside her and leave before she could say anything. But as soon as he put the cup down, as gently as he could, she raised her head and smiled when she saw him.

"Uh, hi"

"Hi" she said back as she removed an earbud.

He pointed to the cup and said "I noticed that you were tired yesterday. And the day before. And I had a gift card, so I thought maybe you could use some coffee."

"Oh. Thank you. That's really nice of you."

"Yeah, sure no problem. I'll leave you to it, then..."

And he just moved back to his spot. So much for quietly leaving and avoiding awkward conversation.

He didn't watch her as much this time. He was actually working on his project, which was due tomorrow. But the few times he did look up he found her much more awake. She was so much more when she was paying full attention to something. He could see from where he stood that her eyes kind of shined when she wrote something that amused her, and he could seen the furrow of her brows when she didn't like what she had just typed. He wished she would pay that much attention to him. He probably wouldn't be able to take it. He also wondered if she would ever consider being photographed by him, eyes bright and big smile. It would be a picture worth of any museum.  
He knew she was quiet. Not really a loner, but just a like to be by myself kind of person. He was like that too. Maybe they could be by themselves together. He would really like that. But it was when a girl approached, bumping fists with her and opening a laptop and placing it next to hers. They started talking, probably comparing both projects. Wanda gave a few pointers on the girl's project, and they would occasionally laugh at something they read. He realized he really liked her interacting with other people. He liked her like that, speaking so passionately about something, gesturing with her hands and her whole body language screaming "alive".  
God Bucky was screwed. So bad.  
His phone chimed with a text message from Steve

"hey how did it go?"

"I gave it to her and made awkward small talk. The 3 weeks plan may have to be stretched slightly"

"oh c'mon Buck when did you become this much of a d o r k!?? seriously just tell me if she liked it"

"She did. I think she did. I have to finish this project. I'll see u tomorrow, bye"

He put his phone down and was picking his stuff up when he looked up and saw that she was doing the same. He went faster, trying to leave without having to talk to her.  
As much as he really wanted to speak to her, he knew he wasn't ready. But that didn't matter because he was almost through the door when he heard:

"Barnes."

He turned on his heels to find Wanda catching up with him. Fuzzy sweater matching the cold weather outside, the coffee cup in her right hand.

"Yeah?" Really Bucky? Yeah? Kill yourself right now.

"I just wanted to thank you. That was really nice of you, and I really needed it. The friendly gesture more than the coffee itself. But I'm glad it was coffee" She scrunch her nose a bit, and tucked her hair behind her ear and her eyes were on his.

Screw what he said about liking her interacting with other people. He liked it a lot more when those piercing green eyes were directing all of her attention to him.

"Oh, it's okay. It really wasn't that big of a deal. Don't get used to this though, I won't always have gift cards with me" who was he trying to kid? He would buy 6 cups of black coffee with a shot of vanilla a day if she asked him to.

Wanda just rolled her eyes.

"Oh and I almost forgot. I should probably give this back to you" she said, handing him the cup. "The barista must've thought this was for you, because there's a number written on it, so..."

Oh, god. Was he really being forced into saying this out loud?

"Uh, the number is mine"

So much for being smooth, Barnes.

That startled her.

"Oh! Oh okay. Okay. Yeah. Well, uh, in that case I'll just keep it." She spoke really fast and embarrassed, and he was really endeared by that.

"I think you should. You should also text me."

Let's just say that 3 weeks later Bucky was really fucking happy she kept the coffee cup.

**Author's Note:**

> o k a y so this is the first time I'm posting something so please be nice and comprehensive
> 
> thank you
> 
>  
> 
> also I'm not a native English speaker so...


End file.
